1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent conductive film using an ITO (Indium Tin Oxide).
2. Description of Related Art
A transparent conductive film including a film substrate, a transparent conductor pattern, and a filler material is known (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. JP 2007-508639 A). The film substrate has a coating layer made of silica dioxide or the like. The transparent conductor pattern is formed on the coating layer. The filler material is formed on the film substrate so as to embed the transparent conductor pattern. The transparent conductor pattern is typically composed of an ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) layer. Such a transparent conductive film is typically used for a capacitance-type touch panel and the transparent conductor pattern thereof is less visible. There is a case where transparent conductor patterns in conventional transparent conductive films are still visible (It is preferable for the transparent conductor patterns to be invisible at all).